


Dalla cima del camino

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte bisogna sfiorare il cielo per imparare a guardare la terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalla cima del camino

Fictional Dream © 2007 (28 febbraio 2007)  
I La:sadie’s-Dir en grey (Tooru “Kyo” Niimura - vocalist/Kaoru Niikura - prima chitarra e leader/Daisuke “Die” Andou - seconda chitarra e chorus/Toshimasa “Toshiya” Hara - Basso [nei La:sadie’s, Kisaki]/Shinya Terachi - batteria e percussioni) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica hard rock/visual-kei giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/170/dalla-cima-del-camino)).

*****

Una volta – frequentavo ancora il liceo ed era uno di quei pomeriggi di tarda primavera, velati e insopportabilmente umidi di Osaka - Kyo mi disse che non c’è nessuno in grado di capire tanto profondamente la vita quanto chi la guarda dalla cima di un inceneritore.

Stavamo passeggiando dalle parti del cimitero: e il suo gesto improvviso – come una bandiera che si alza in fretta, senza vento e senza una ragione apparente, a indicarmi una direzione ben precisa – mi comunicò un insopportabile disagio. Fin d’allora, quando decideva di condividere con te le sue illuminazioni, Kyo sceglieva lentamente le parole, quasi mentalmente stesse già cercando un proprio ritmo, una sequenza elegante, una combinazione studiata ad arte per raggiungerti e colpire. Senz’altro aveva nel sangue il ruolo del profeta: perché io non ho mai dimenticato nessuno dei suoi aforismi, anche se allora ero un ragazzino distratto, che lo capiva appena.

Non sempre poi: quella volta, ad esempio, la prima immagine che mi venne in mente fu quella di Kyo, impettito come un tordo, in bilico sulla torre svettante di una fabbrica del porto. Non riuscivo a stabilire alcuna relazione tra un’avventurosa scalata e la vita: piuttosto mi sembrava proponesse un diversivo idiota, di quelli cui si può votare al più chi ha davvero molto tempo da perdere. Niente, a ben vedere, che avesse davvero a che fare con Kyo.

Nishimura mi guardò un po’ inclinato, soppesando il mio silenzio con quella sua solita espressione concentrata e tesa. Il fatto di poter guardare la vita senza occhiali sembrava avergli dato una profondità tutta sua, persino un po’ crudele: o forse indifesa, perché non aveva né lenti né scuse a difenderlo dal mondo.

“Non hai capito niente, vero?” Non c’era neppure polemica nelle sue parole. Kyo non era quel genere di persona: malgrado le sue stranezze, non era il tipo che cercava la rissa. Mi grattai leggermente un orecchio, restando a capo chino. L’aria era umida, pesante, vagamente opprimente: da sola bastava a inocularti qualcosa di più forte e significativo che non un naturale disagio dell’età.

Mi dicevo ch’ero stato uno stupido a eludere per l’ennesima volta i miei obblighi di studente poco dotato per bighellonare al fianco di Nishimura: Kyo era molto più complicato di un teorema. Molto più severo nello scoccare giudizi. A volte mi sono chiesto se non lo facessi per quello stesso motivo: stargli dietro, cioè.

Kaoru ha un modo tutto suo per valutare le persone: dice che ci sono quelle fatte per comandare, e quelle che invece devono obbedire. Probabilmente io sono nato per essere una pecora e non pormi troppi problemi. Kyo era un vulcano, invece, di domande, di osservazioni, di punti esclamativi e interrogativi.

In parecchi mi chiedevano come potessimo suonare insieme, s’eravamo completamente diversi. Ma con Kyo non era un problema di diversità o di identità: penso trovasse confortevoli i miei silenzi, come a me piacevano i suoi. Nishimura non parlava granché: ma se lo faceva, non te lo dimenticavi mai.

_Così quella volta_.

Non avevo capito niente e glielo dissi: s’era per quello, poi, neppure avevo ben chiaro perché mi trascinasse in posti assurdi, come poteva sembrarti un tempio o un cimitero nel maggio dei tuoi diciassette anni.

“Parlavo dei morti. Sono loro che passano dal camino, no?”

Dalla tranquillità, laconica e seccata, con cui aveva puntualizzato quel suo asserto, dedussi come il tempo a mia disposizione si fosse esaurito. Non che gli piacesse darsi delle arie, ma era pieno di senso pratico: le illuminazioni tali erano se ti coglievano all’improvviso e ti lasciavano la confortante sensazione d’averti indicato una direzione. Se doveva perdere tempo a spiegartele, molto semplicemente, registrava con onestà il suo fallimento o la tua mancanza d’immaginazione.

Penso sia come con le barzellette: o ridi subito o sorridi impietosito.

L’incidente fu archiviato senza la minima conseguenza: non ho mai capito cosa Kyo apprezzasse di me, ma non erano né l’intelligenza, né il senso dell’umorismo, credo.

Kyo è bravo a non accontentarsi delle superfici ed a vederti all’interno di una cornice. Se mi avesse detto sin d’allora che aveva sognato noi cinque, i Dir en grey, come saremmo stati da lì a dieci anni, probabilmente gli avrei creduto: perché anche io sono così. _Non ho fantasia, ma mi fido di quella degli altri. Soprattutto di quella dei profeti_.

Perché ripenso a quel giorno e a quella sua strana osservazione? Per mille ragioni diverse. Forse, soprattutto, perché ora ho capito cosa tentava di dirmi Kyo, con quella sua perla di saggezza un po’ macabra - _ma efficace, decisamente, per quello stesso motivo_.

Non c’è nessuna ragione particolare per cui ora mi paia persino evidente, se non che, a fidarsi del tempo, probabilmente è vero che si cresce, si invecchia e si diventa un po’ più intelligenti. O, almeno, si finisce con il capire davvero la vita nelle sue sfumature essenziali.

Kyo cercava di spiegarmi come in quel filo di fumo bianco con cui se ne andavano le ceneri di chi aveva concluso il proprio tempo, fosse in realtà compresa la saggezza di un’intera vita. Quella che abbiamo tutti, ma non comprende nessuno, se non nel momento fatale in cui sei costretto a prenderne le distanze. Più ci penso, più la metafora di Kyo acquista spessore, forma e diventa un’allegoria immediata e complessa al contempo.

A uscire dal camino come fumo, in fin dei conti, ti concedi persino il lusso di guardare la Terra come qualcosa di piccolo e lontano. L’abbracci tutta e la rendi finalmente tua.

Ho ripensato a quell’immagine perché, seduto accanto al finestrino dell’ennesimo aereo, ho guardato oltre il vetro e sono annegato in quell’oceano spumoso che sono le nubi quando le attraversi. Un mare che ti sembra solido e infinito, ma che è in realtà sottile come un velo. A guardarlo da vicino, però, ti viene da pensare che anche il cielo fa meno paura e somiglia sempre più ad un’impostura dei sensi.

È come se avessi il privilegio di barcollare a tua volta sul bordo di quel camino e guardare giù, finalmente padrone d’ogni dettaglio, d’ogni formichina, d’ogni piccolo punto di una mappa finalmente definita.

Probabilmente è l’età che si fa sentire: l’obbligo di sentirti un adulto, per quanto pure ancora vorresti distrarti e giocare.

Ho compiuto ventinove anni. Se provassi a lamentarmene, poco ma sicuro, Kaoru comincerebbe a ridere come sa fare: rumorosamente, per il gusto di farti vergognare. Se non proprio ricorrere a un nomignolo dei suoi, sono certo che troverebbe comunque il modo di darmi del ragazzino: persino nella strana vanità di provare paura per i trent’anni.

Sono stati dei giorni davvero speciali, quelli che ho lasciato alle spalle. Lo sono stati un po’ per tutti e mi sorprende, una volta tanto, sentirmi in perfetto accordo con un sentimento che non mi esclude. L’ha detto anche Die, prima di cominciare a ridere e spruzzarmi completamente di birra da capo a piedi: _forse l’America mi ha fatto bene_.

Detesto quando Andou si ricorda di me e punge inevitabilmente nel segno: perché, in un modo tutto suo, mi costringe a guardare la realtà oltre la torre d’avorio. Guardarla, viverla, riconoscerla per quello che è.

Una volta lo subivo e basta. Adesso, qualche volta, gli rispondo a tono. Kyo mi lancia certe occhiate strane, stirando le labbra in una specie di sorriso pieno di significati sotterranei e sottilmente compiaciuti, forse: come se si fosse accorto del mio cambiamento, lui che mi conosce da un secolo e mezzo, e ne sia pacificato e felice.

È qualcosa di molto vicino a quel che mi ha detto la mattina del mio compleanno, il mio ventinovesimo compleanno: una cifra imperfetta per un momento incredibilmente felice _._

Quest’anno abbiamo festeggiato quasi tutti sul palco. Toshiya, almeno, spera che sarà così anche per lui, perché mentre bighellonavamo per Los Angeles uno di quegli strani santoni che affollano i viali diritti ed eleganti del centro ci ha predetto la fine del mondo. Hara c’è rimasto un po’ male, perché è facile arrendersi alla superstizione quando si è davvero felici, ma Kaoru gli ha assicurato che nessuna divinità del Cielo e dell’Inferno si permetterà mai di rovinargli i piani prima di averlo consultato.

Niikura ha un modo tutto suo nello stendere proclami. Gli americani direbbero che è _cool_ e basta: a noi basta credergli, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Anche Toshiya, per dire, ora non ha più dubbi in merito al fatto che compirà trent’anni e i Dir en grey ci saranno ancora: _come da dieci anni_. _Sempre insieme_.

Più che ai nostri compleanni, nei fatti, è lì che è volato il pensiero: per questo abbiamo deciso di festeggiare il duemilasette come se fosse un unico, fondamentale anniversario comune.

La verità è che sono tanti, dieci anni: _e non puoi non stupirti d’esserci arrivato_.

È quello che abbiamo continuato a ripeterci mentre arrangiavamo i pezzi, visionavamo il palco, scambiavamo qualche parola con i nostri ospiti – ragazzoni enormi, pelosi, puzzolenti, vestiti male, eppure anche pronti ad ascoltarti, ad applaudirti, a dirti _bravo_ senza riserve - cercandoci oltre gli occhiali da sole e le frasi di circostanza. Cercandoci dietro una quotidianità quasi meccanica per dirci che non ce n’eravamo accorti. _Tutto qui_. E questo a volte ti fa un po’ di tenerezza e di tristezza insieme: non solo a Toshiya, cioè, che è il più sentimentale di tutti.

Benché abbiamo scelto la notte del ventitre febbraio per festeggiare, dunque, non ho pensato proprio fosse solo per me: per i miei ventinove anni arrivati all’improvviso. È stata più una festa collettiva: e il fatto ci fosse anche Yoshiki ha reso tutto incredibilmente speciale.

Ne parlavo con Kyo, all’alba di un ventiquattro febbraio che i postumi della sbronza avrebbero reso intollerabile per tutti: ma non per noi due. Non per chi regge l’alcool anche troppo bene e per chi non si ubriaca affatto.

Siamo scesi fino alla baia. Il cielo era una curiosa banda rosata, sospesa tra l’azzurro della notte ed il grigio ferroso dell’oceano. Anche quel panorama era inciso a fuoco sulla mia retina: gli stessi odori e le stesse suggestioni.

_Quel giorno, però, in spiaggia passeggiavo con Die_.

_Cinque anni fa, forse?_ Ricordo vagamente la sua espressione, in flash intermittenti, a tratti tristi. Ricordo ch’era una pennellata sottile, sospesa in una luce aranciata e tenue. Lo ricordo accovacciato sulla sabbia, perso nei suoi pensieri, nascosto nei suoi abiti troppo larghi. Ricordo l’ombra di un film muto, in cui le parole che non gli ho mai detto sono però diventate un sorriso.

La memoria è un tranello pericoloso, che ti inocula nostalgie assassine: per qualche istante, nei fatti, tutti quei piani della mia coscienza si sono sovrapposti stridendo. Ho impiegato eoni a raccordarli di nuovo, stirandomi come un gatto, respirando l’aria marina e fissando lo sguardo su Kyo.

Abbiamo camminato un po’, fianco a fianco, sulla rena umida. L’alcool evaporava gradatamente, lasciandomi addosso una strana euforia. Nishimura era stato l’unico tra noi a non accettare un solo giro, ma mi sarei piuttosto stupito del contrario: anche nei tempi delle _live-house_ da due soldi e delle mascherate da _indie_ , Kyo poteva stupirti con un’aranciata. Pensandoci bene, è forse uno dei suoi profili che più ha shockato i nostri ospiti, dopo i suoi polmoni, le mie braccia ed il mio sesso, penso.

Gli Americani non sanno niente di noi, delle nostre storie, delle nostre contraddizioni: anche se Kyo parlasse loro dei tempi in cui era un ragazzetto senza diploma, protetto dall’ala rapace dei Kuroyume, nessuno ne trarrebbe le informazioni che contano _._

Ho provato una strana nostalgia, a ritrovarmi da solo con lui, proprio come ai tempi di Osaka: giorni in cui non avevo voglia di seguire le lezioni di inglese – _ignorando che qualche anno dopo avrei solcato l’oceano e subito quella lingua_ – e speravo sempre Nishimura si annunciasse con una manciata di sassi contro il vetro.

Giorni in cui Kisaki – _ch’era l’unico con la patente_ – ci caricava su quel suo rudere di macchina per andare a suonare chissà dove.

Mi sembrava impossibile credere fossero passati poco più di dieci anni: quando l’ho detto a Kyo, però, Nishimura mi ha sorriso, si è grattato un po’ i capelli e poi mi ha detto senza nessuna autentica crudeltà: “Ma non dire stronzate.” Poi si è acceso una sigaretta e me l’ha soffiata in faccia.

“Che stronzo!” gli ho detto, allungandogli una spinta: ma Kyo rideva, in quel suo modo tutto particolare con cui può al contempo giocare con te e prendersi gioco di te. Non perché è cattivo o perché si diverta ad umiliarti con il suo umorismo: ma perché sa guardare lontano. _Sa guardarti davvero_.

Mi ha detto: “Hai smesso di specchiarti, Shinchan? Non sei più vanitoso?” Sono arrossito leggermente e gli avrei tirato addosso tutta la sabbia del litorale. Avevo capito cosa intendeva, stavolta: l’ho capito al volo.

È accaduto poco a poco, come suppongo ti capiti anche di crescere: e poi, un bel giorno, svegliarti uomo. Avevo un po’ di barba, un’espressione assonnata, stropicciata e maschile. Braccia da ragazzo, abiti da ragazzo, scazzi da ragazzo e quello stesso modo diretto, un po’ prevaricatorio, di rispondere a una provocazione.

Erano passati dieci anni: erano passati davvero. _Su di me_.

Ho imparato ad arrossire meno, ad ascoltare di più, a usare la batteria come un manifesto, non come una trincea: e Kyo se n’era accorto. Forse ne era persino felice.

“Dieci anni fa non ci saresti mai riuscito, ci pensi?” mi ha detto all’improvviso. Avevamo camminato per un bel tratto. Miyu si era stancata e sonnecchiava nella tasca del mio giaccone, facendo appena capolino di quando in quando.

“A fare cosa?” In dieci anni non era cambiato quel suo modo d’essere diretto ed ellittico al contempo. Di usare le immagini prima delle parole. “A versare da bere a Yoshiki senza svenire. Mi pare ovvio!” mi ha scoccato lui, obliquo e mefistofelico, scaltro e sottilmente crudele, ma senza la minima malizia. Probabilmente perché non ce n’è mai davvero nella verità ed era esattamente quel che Kyo mi stava dando: _un po’ di verità_.

Aveva ragione: fino ad un pugno d’ore prima, avevo bevuto accanto al simbolo di tutti i miei sogni adolescenziali. Avevo parlato con Yoshiki. Riso con Yoshiki: e quasi non mi ero accorto fosse proprio lui. Il mio modello. L’uomo che aveva cambiato tutto il mio futuro.

_Era successo: ma io non l’avevo quasi registrato_.

Dieci anni prima, quand’era diventato il nostro produttore, a momenti non avevo creduto al miracolo di poterlo toccare. Ero rimasto immobile e muto per tutto il tempo, invidiando piuttosto la naturalità fluida con cui si muovevano Kaoru e Die.

Mi ero odiato per quella mia acquiescenza totale, per quella timidezza che suonava masochismo allo stato puro, perché ero io che avevo ereditato il suo ruolo e dovevo farmi valere. Eppure la felicità mi aveva fatto uno strano effetto: ero diventato trasparente. _Più del solito, almeno_.

In un nulla, invece, era capitato mi ascoltasse suonare. Amasse la mia musica. Festeggiasse il mio compleanno. Non ero deluso dal constatare la mia imprevista indifferenza: forse intenerito dal resto. Sorpreso dal comprendere non avesse perduto valore ai miei occhi, ma tutto il contorno fosse un po’ mutato _:_ io fossi cambiato al punto da livellare persino i miei affetti _._

Yoshiki non era più importante di Kyo o di Kaoru. O di Die. O di Toshiya. Non era più importante di quella mia nuova famiglia fatta di concerti, di scazzi, di prove, di noi cinque. In un certo qual modo, in quei dieci anni, non avevo fatto altro che salire sulla cima del camino e cercare un punto alto, sempre più alto da cui guardare la mia vita per coglierne tutte le componenti essenziali.

Avevo allargato il mio grandangolo: e in quell’istantanea c’erano molti più sorrisi di quelli che avrei mai immaginato di poter cogliere.

“Sai cosa c’è di strano?” mi ha poi detto Kyo, mentre calciavamo qualche sassetto in quell’acqua scura, senza altra luce se non un riverbero appena superficiale.

“Uh?”

“A un certo punto mi è proprio sembrato che ci stesse invidiando.”

Sono rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto, attento nel richiamare impressioni e ricordi. C’era qualcosa di vero nella sua riflessione. Qualcosa che avevo intravisto e, in qualche modo, mi aveva sorpreso per primo.

Di Yoshiki mi aveva sempre attratto la sensibilità profonda, spontanea, immediata. Yoshiki è uno che si commuove ancora a parlare di hide. Delle sue sbronze violente, delle sue eccentricità fuori luogo, delle sue intemperanze non dice mai nulla: non credo taccia solo per interesse o per amicizia. Yoshiki gli voleva bene, come amava gli X-Japan. Quand’ero solo un ragazzino pensavo fosse per il fatto che erano un suo progetto. Che erano qualcosa di suo. Invece, dieci anni più tardi, _dall’alto del camino_ , le parole di Kyo assumevano un valore profondo, un significato diverso: e la mia risposta sarebbe pure completamente difforme.

Mi sono chiesto: e se questi dieci anni non ci fossero mai stati? Se tutto fosse morto nel Duemila, ad esempio, quando Kyo ha perso l’orecchio? Se ci fossimo divisi, persi di vista, dimenticati?

E mi è montata dentro una tristezza infinita, perché i dieci anni volati troppo in fretta erano anche un cumulo di ricordi in cui ero cresciuto: giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno. Un poco alla volta, sempre più in alto.

Erano i viaggi della gavetta, ammassati in un pulmino-rottame. Erano le trasmissioni cui ti invitavano per sbeffeggiarti ed in cui nessuno sapeva niente di te e della tua musica ( _né se ne faceva un problema_ ).

Erano i concerti scatenati, in locali sempre più belli: fino all’Osaka Jo Hall. Erano le prove scazzate, le litigate furiose, gli ordini di Kaoru, gli scherzi insolenti di Die.

Erano le canzoni di Kyo, gli arpeggi sensuali di Totchi e il mio pestare furioso.

C’era davvero una vita, in quei dieci anni: c’era la mia vita. Meglio: _la nostra_. Qualcosa di tanto imprevisto e prezioso da destare l’invidia di chi aveva acceso tutti i miei sogni? Evidentemente sì _._ Pensandoci bene, anch’io avrei invidiato un destino simile _._

Senza che riuscissi quasi a realizzarlo, qualcosa di caldo e dolce mi si è come sciolto dentro, colando poi via, poco a poco, quasi fosse una consapevolezza tenerissima e dolorosa: quando siamo tornati in albergo avevo ancora gli occhi lucidi, né ho tentato di nasconderli agli altri, che ci aspettavano forse da qualche minuto, insonnoliti e ciondolanti per la hall.

“Cos’è? Una fuga d’amore finita male?” ha ridacchiato Kaoru, tirando per una guancia Kyo. Il warumono non l’ha morso, come forse si aspettava, come il sottoscritto non ha allontanato Die, quando mi ha passato un braccio contro le spalle e sfiorato impercettibilmente i capelli.

Probabilmente Nishimura e io pensavamo ancora entrambi all’aforisma di un giorno lontano, perso nei meandri della nostra coscienza, e a quella promessa inespressa che c’eravamo fatti allora: _non sprecare la vita_. Non aspettare il camino, per capirla e rimpiangerla. Arrampicarci anzi fino alla cima, da vivi, giorno dopo giorno: e dall’ebbrezza di quella nuova distanza, sentire tutta la forza di una quotidiana conquista _._


End file.
